Player's House
For other uses, see Player's House (disambiguation). The''' Player's House''' (called "Misty View Park Meadows, Property #396049" in the fake-real estate ad for the Xbox Live Arcade version of Plants vs. Zombies) is the house the player defends from the zombies with plants. Throughout the game, the front yard, backyard, and roof of their house are seen, as well as the main view of it in the menu and the loading screen. At the beginning of every level, words will appear, that say "Player 's House / Backyard / Roof!", depending on what area the player is playing in. Also, at the side of the player's yard closest to their house, there are Lawn Mowers that run over any zombie who reaches them as their last defense. For the roof and pool, there are Roof Cleaners and Pool Cleaners, respectively. The player will need to purchase them from Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies. Features of the front yard The facade of the player's house includes a pink tricycle, a garden hose, a welcome mat, a puddle of water, and a small tree. The front yard is a 5x9 area of green grass, facing a large road, where the zombies come from, with a far off house in the distance, that may belong to Crazy Dave or another neighbor. There is a sign that says "no dogs" on this road, as well as a few grates. A tree can be seen near where the zombies start from, which is possibly the Tree of Wisdom. At night, graves can be seen across the road. Features of the back yard The back side of the player's house has a barbecue, a rubber ducky, a pink tricycle, and a beach umbrella. Also, the most notable feature of the backyard is a swimming pool from which zombies can reach the player's house in addition to using land routes. Most of the player's plants cannot be planted in the pool, adding a twist to this part of the house. In order for the zombies to get into the player's backyard, they must climb ladders leaned up against the wall of the backyard, beyond which is plain with sparse grass. There is also a road behind the zombies' starting point. At night this area gets very foggy. Features of the roof The player's roof is made up of Spanish designed reddish-brown tiles, with the ends slanted and the middle portion flat. In order for the zombies to get into the player's house, they must go down a chimney behind their plants. There is also a satellite dish on the roof. Small Marigold-esque plants can be seen growing on the player's roof (possibly Marigold Sprouts, or just daisies), as well as a ladder leading on the side of the house, a possible answer as to how the zombies got up there in the first place. Since the roof is at an angle, peashooting plants cannot be used since they can't shoot over the arc. ''Plants vs. Zombies'' console More details on the house is reviewed in the trailer of Plants vs. Zombies Xbox 360 edition. It begins with an ad by Reel TV Homez with a real estate agency named C. Dave Realty trying to sell the house. The agent for the house is named Brad Steveworsth. The official address of the house, as discovered in this video, is Misty View Park Meadows Property #396049. The C. Dave Realty description of the house is, as quoted from the Xbox 360 ad: "Imagine yourself here. This 2100 sq ft designer home in Misty View Park Meadows is gorgeously appointed. 9/15 7 acre of lush landscaping creates a peaceful private setting. The glorious back patio offers expansive views and incomparable, al fresco entertainment. Enjoy three spacious bedroom retreats with double French casement windows. The lovely Spanish-tile Roof will keep you cool in the summer. And you'll always feel safe with a 100% green home-security system. (Zombies on Your Lawn Rock Version music starts)" At the end of this fake real-estate ad, the with the front yard is filled with Threepeaters. The front of the house is known to be upgradable and has cans, one recycling bin, and one trash can. The recycling bin is full of plants, probably because they have a lot of recyclable materials in their bodies. The trash can is full of zombies, presumably to let the zombie's body rot at a landfill. Gallery Trivia *The inside of the player's house is never shown in-game. **You can see some of the indoor parts of the house, When the Zombies eat the player's brains in the first game you can see it. *According to the Zombies on Your Lawn song, Digger Zombie likes the pink tricycle on the front yard. *When a zombie gets into the house and eats the player's brain, a voice (probably the homeowner) screaming "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" can be heard. **Imp somehow eats the player's brains while halfway through the doorway. *The player's house appears to be facing a graveyard as seen in the title screen of the game. *The sewer grate on the road near the graveyard appears to be glowing in the Xbox and PC version. *The "No Dog" sign on the street may be a reference to how the Zombie Dog prototype got cut from the real game. **Aside from the said sign, there is a tree believed to be the Tree of Wisdom. *It is possible that the player recently moved in, as the only plant the player has is a Peashooter (possibly a moving-in present) and the fact that Crazy Dave introduces himself in Level 1-5. *C. Dave stands for Crazy Dave. *Some versions of the game have assorted changes, such as in Xbox, PlayStation 3, and PlayStation Vita versions having bushes where the zombies come and the fence on Pool and Fog levels. *In the trash can, assorted zombies could be seen among the regular zombies. Some visible are Football Zombie and Snorkel Zombie. See also *Lawn *Pool *Roof Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Player's House Category:Plants vs. Zombies areas Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West areas